ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Airblade86
To make cards If you want to make cards, look at Yugioh Card Maker. The only problem is that you may have small font if the card's text is too long. Chaos_josh 21:53, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Hmmm... It is at the bottom of my user page on the other site. Oh and I am not the only user who is on both sites. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 00:20, 13 August 2008 (UTC) * He is one of the newest...but anyway, unless you need something, see you around. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 00:27, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Templates For templates, you have to add { { Elemental Hero } } (without the spaces) at the end of the page. Chaos_josh 19:08, 1 September 2008 (UTC) *You have to make your own template for your elemental Dragons. Copy the bare skeleton (i.e. from the edit this page area) of an existing template for the basic template idea, then edit it to include your cards. Remember to add it to the individual pages as well.Chaos_josh 19:48, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Elemental Dragons Add a field spell, and some cards that focus on summoning and fusioning the quickly. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:56, 1 September 2008 (UTC) * "Rising Elements" (special summon), "Distribution of the Elements" (ATK raise), "Consolidation of the Elements" (maybe like Dragons Mirrior). I would be easier if they had more of a set strategy, like the GB's LS's and CB's. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 23:04, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ** If you want to make cards for an already made Archtype, you can try the Vemn monsters (random idea I though of). Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 14:45, 2 September 2008 (UTC) *** I made some random cards for fun, most do relate to already made archtypes. List Mushroom Cloudian, Cloudian Fallout, Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Reign Dragon, Gadjiltronian Gambit, Ancient Gear Doomsday Clock, Ancient Gear Metalmorph and Ancient Gear Mobile Tower, Volcanic Emperor Dragon, Machine General, Palace of the Dragon Lords, Last Surviver of Jurassic World and Divided We Fall. Usually try to come up with ideas with others (check Tyrant Slayers page). Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 23:33, 2 September 2008 (UTC) **** A lot of people from the other wikia are here too. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 23:41, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ***** Deltaneos and TTF only come here to delete cards when someone makes an anime-only or real card here and claims it as their own. ****** Pretty much, he is an admin and a Bureaucrat as is TTF. He is also a roll back, which I assume if anything happens Deltaneos has to look over the place. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 10:09, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ******* I think it is Del-tan-eos. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 09:58, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Nice idea...I could see it as a fusion between the Nature Hero Fusions. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:25, 5 September 2008 (UTC) * Then don't give it to him until... about three months from now (two after you come back, if you do), oh and ummm...don't you dare f***ing mention me. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:30, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ** Give it to him anywhere between 2 weeks to 2 months after your bloke has ended or he may extend it. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:09, 6 September 2008 (UTC) *** 1. I was kidding, I don't feel offended I just find it kind of weird having someone with the similar name to me. (I've already seen people vandalize wikis with names that are similar to mine) 2. The reason he may extend your block would be because he may think you are trying to bribe him, which is not an honest move, which is unwiki-like. And just so you know when people "chat" on a wiki they tend to learn about the other users, so TS would understand point 1., make sense? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:20, 6 September 2008 (UTC) **** 1. It could be seen as a form of bribery. You were blocked and soon after you make a card who’s name is similar to your card and if you tell him about it … you should be able to figure out the rest. 2. Because no one really makes that many edits. Making cards does not take that many edits. Few people go on forums, even less talk, etc. While on the other wikia it takes a few hundred edits to show up verses making two. 3. Good for you, he hasn’t been really contributing since spring. 4. Currently 145,737. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 20:46, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Unfair Gain I've noticed you put one of my cards into your set. Why did you pick that one? EHeroDarkNeos 05:20, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks ...for the compliment on my talk page. :) I don't make the images, I just find them (I go to a deviantart.com, check it out if you ever need good artwork). I was looking at your Elemental Dragon cards; I hope you make some cards with images for them! --Flytdais 01:19, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :I think it'd be cool if the Darkness Dragons could somehow be Special Summoned by the Elemental Dragons' effects. Like if "Elemental Dragon - Wind Dragon" could summon "Darkness Dragon - Air Dragon" by being sent to the Graveyard or something like that. It would connect the two Archetypes. --Flytdais 21:10, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::Hm, good point you made on my talk page. I just thought the Darkness Dragons were "dark" versions of the Elemental Dragons. I think I'd make Portal Dragon a spell card. --Flytdais 22:00, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Dragon Images Sure, I'll help you out. I'll give you links to the images shortly when I find them. --Flytdais 23:49, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Ok, I'll be posting the links in increments, by color. So here are the green dragons: * http://tn3-1.deviantart.com/images/300W/i/2002/27/2/0/Swamp_Dragon.jpg * http://tn3-2.deviantart.com/fs15/300W/f/2007/056/3/f/Fangorious_Green_by_Nambroth.jpg * http://tn3-2.deviantart.com/fs9/300W/i/2006/060/e/e/Nuclear_Dragon_by_ShadowDragon252.png (I know you don't want bright green, but this one was too awesome to pass up; and it's mostly black anyway) And here are the red: * http://fc01.deviantart.com/fs14/f/2007/101/f/4/Red_Dragon_by_Rogie_C.jpg * http://tn3-2.deviantart.com/fs7/300W/i/2005/178/0/4/Rage_of_the_Red_Dragon_by_VegasMike.jpg (This one goes really well with a fire theme.) And a few different options for black and dark dragons: * http://fc04.deviantart.com/fs5/i/2004/317/c/1/Red_Dragon_by_SnowSkadi.jpg (This one says "red", but it looks more brown.) * http://fc01.deviantart.com/fs29/i/2008/045/5/b/Black_Dragon_by_Vowelpaw.jpg * http://fc06.deviantart.com/images3/i/2004/115/d/a/black_dragon.jpg * http://fc08.deviantart.com/fs25/i/2008/037/6/1/Sinistre_black_dragon_by_Rhynn.jpg Here are gold dragons: * http://tn3-1.deviantart.com/fs7/300W/i/2005/244/3/2/Gold_Dragon_by_Orca1989.jpg * http://fc02.deviantart.com/fs11/i/2006/230/b/4/Hellstorm_Dragon_by_firedudewraith.jpg And finally, blue: * http://tn3-1.deviantart.com/images/300W/i/2002/22/b/6/Midnight_Dragon.jpg * http://fc07.deviantart.com/fs25/f/2008/063/0/e/Water_Dragon_by_pamansazz.jpg * http://fc08.deviantart.com/fs5/i/2004/363/6/8/Dragon_by_dreamwave22.jpg That's all. Hope it helps. --Flytdais 02:49, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Hi That's because I have so many imaginations. I make them real here. Nice work about the Elemental Dragons. -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 07:56, 6 September 2008 (UTC) * It looks this card is based on him ^_^. -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 00:53, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Hey Answer on yar question Cool wisting, well Use .... MS paint..... and then use crop device Shoud i put some cards for u in the cards that need images? Remember my name :D My name is lars132 :) and i are an editor! And ur Forgotten Dragon Statue is finish Hehe Did u make the card? Lol Yeah no problem Colored signatures I don't know how to make colored signatures. Chaos_josh 16:19, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Elemental Dragons Good to hear, I'm looking through your cards now and they look great. But I don't know if I'll be able to get you more images. Dark dragons were pretty hard to find in the first place, and I'll probably be busy making the rest of the cards for Nature's Vengeance. I'm only about halfway done. But here's where I found the images, so you can search for them: http://deviantart.com . The category "Digital Art" is best for YuGiOh-style illustrations. "Traditional Art" is the next best. --Flytdais 17:53, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :Sure, if you wanna help, I'd appreciate it. Actually, I'm doing another booster pack called Age of Dark Awakening. So if you could find some images of "Zodiac Knights", I would be really glad. Thanks :) --Flytdais 18:05, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, that one might actually work for Leo. It might be a little too cartoon-ish though. I was looking for a more realistic tone. --Flytdais 18:26, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :::Heh, actually I think that image would be perfect for "Mug!". Thanks! If you can't find Zodiac Knights, that's ok. I looked for them myself, and there's not a lot of pictures of warriors based on zodiac symbols. So go ahead and find other stuff for Age of Dark Awakening if you want. I appreciate anything you can find. --Flytdais 18:46, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::::haha, I should be more specific. "The Dragon Man" and "Dragon Lady" are Warrior-Types. They're humans, they just have effects that control dragons. And I already have an image for Dragon Lady. Here's some cards that could use images though: "Master's Bugle", "Magic-Piercing Gatling Gun", "Drain Lance" (it's got to do with lightning), "Scale of Judgment", "Flute of Beast Tamer", "Soulsucking Leech", "Metalworking Silkworm", and "Ring of Revival". --Flytdais 19:08, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Booster packs are going well, thanks for asking. I'm trying to get all the Lightning Deities made first, though. By the way, good one on Ring of Revival. Different from what I had in mind, but it makes more sense actually. So I think I'll use it. --Flytdais 22:51, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::If you still want, you can find images for the cards listed above, or you should just focus on your own cards. Btw, I've made "Mug!" using the pic you found. :) --Flytdais 23:20, 7 September 2008 (UTC) My names pitt... 1. … you do that and lets see how long you last. I understand why you are mad, and why you do the things you do. See the thing is hindsight is 20/20, and it is even better when you are the third person. You are the first person, and your actions in the past are easy to see, if they were not already easy enough to see when it was going on. And by the way … bad people? I wouldn’t go that far. I would suggest you look at the actions that took place before you were block, think on them from the views of others and tell me what you think next Sunday. - END OF DISCUSSION 2. Good for you. 3. Same a 2. 4. Ripping the Contract was originally designed to be a DRAW card meaning if I can't win, neither of us will. This was going to be used in a story I am working on with Tyrant Slayer and Ace/Dimitri/User:Yugi Muto (he changes his name more often than P. Diddy). The contract is in terms of Mercenaries, so by ripping it, you quit...and get to live if you are smart enough. I want it deleted because there is an anime only card from GX, just like it (See ) Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 21:35, 7 September 2008 (UTC) * Well the individuel 11 come and go (and they are everywhere...I think). And they probably won't vandalize you. Okay I'll keep it. And I hope you come back (I'll try to convine chris to be nice if you stop making sock puppets (I don't know if you did but if you did...you get the point)). Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:35, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ** Chris does not be need to "changed", you just has to regain his trust. Cheating is a good way to lose that (I'm not saying you did, but that is what he thinks). I don't know how sockpuppets work but my guess is you could have two open at once, people just don't often do that. And the reason why people talk in the 1., 2., 3., fasion is because if you have multiple questions, comments, etc. it is easy to lose track of what people are talking about and 1., 2., 3., reduces the problem. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 10:16, 8 September 2008 (UTC) *** I don't think so. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 09:58, 10 September 2008 (UTC) **** Told you. http://ycm.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ominous_Thundercloud&diff=prev&oldid=28823 Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 10:48, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ***** Sorry, I would perfer you didn't. Darklight Dragon is going to be a single card. I already have it made I am just waiting for that part of the story I'm working on to get their. It is actually suppose to be a card that will brige to current archtypes, the Cyberdarks and the Blue-Eyes White Dragons. But if you want, in the near future I will be making cards to ... I guess you could say extend an already made archtype ... , so when that time comes you can help with that. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 10:14, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ****** About the arrangement, the more edits you have the higher you areand if you go down that means other's have more edits than you. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 20:29, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ******* You may after abour 400 edits, and if you want so get higher...stop asking questions XD, because I'll end up answering them boosting me higher (this a fun and new way of saying shut up, but thats not what I mean to say *Dmaster hum's to himself*). Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 20:42, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ******** I didn't. My answers cancels out you questions. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 15:53, 13 September 2008 (UTC) ********* Not if I answer. Now chop-chop, make some cards. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 17:20, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Naruto Cards Those Naruto cards are awesome!! Why don't you make the images? Their images are not hard to find. -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 04:45, 9 September 2008 (UTC) * Sure, give the list of the cards with their links. I'll do my best. -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 04:18, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ** O.K., got your list. Wait, does Advanced Ninja Naruto mean Naruto when he has grown up (Shippuden)? *** Rasengan and Chidori have had images. For monsters, I'm not sure which image should i put, their appearances in Shippuuden or their old appearances? -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 04:47, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Name Well This is a test (like this?) Lars132 13:41, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Reptilia Yeah, I think Chaos Josh blocked him for three months already. Enough time for him to forget about this wiki and move on. --Flytdais 00:23, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :Favorite archetype? I dunno, I think the Paper monsters by DesertMagic are a pretty clever idea. His Melody cards are also good. --Flytdais 21:17, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Re: Pics Thanks, that'd be great! If you wanna look over the cards I have so far and come up with something, that'd be cool. I'm just mostly into making the effects and stuff, so card art was never really a big thing to me. Thanks for offering to help!BobTheJesusPunk 02:29, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Blocked You got blocked because of Lars132? Is that true? I'll tell TwoTailedFox then. -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 01:24, 14 September 2008 (UTC) * Tell Chaos josh. -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 01:27, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ** Oh, good luck with that. -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 01:29, 14 September 2008 (UTC) *** 3 months!?! That sucks!! Who is HE? Oh, yeah, I copied your welcome box. -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 01:36, 14 September 2008 (UTC) **** It affects your YGO Wikia account too? Do you have any Mesenger? You can see My Naruto's images by Messenger. -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 01:46, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Flame Dragon? But you haven't had any Flame Dragon's page. *http://media.photobucket.com/image/uzumaki%20naruto/zoro325/naruto.jpg?o=2 *http://media.photobucket.com/image/uzumaki%20naruto/Jhez7/Uzumaki_Naruto.jpg?o=54 *http://media.photobucket.com/image/uzumaki%20naruto/keyblademaster_04/Naruto/uzumaki.jpg?o=53 *http://narutoart.uw.hu/Naruto/naruto_fox_attack.jpg *http://www.absoluteanime.com/naruto/naruto%5B3%5D.jpg J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 01:56, 14 September 2008 (UTC) **This one? O.K, no problem. Oh, do you have any Tailed Beast page? -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 02:05, 14 September 2008 (UTC) *** Kyuubi, huh? Other than that? You don't put it into your Naruto project? -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 02:08, 14 September 2008 (UTC) **** There is a problem. When I use the first Naruto's image, the card's artwork box becomes white. Sakura? It's bit difficult because most of her images I found are hentai. -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 02:16, 14 September 2008 (UTC) These are non-Hentai Sakura's images I found: * http://i169.photobucket.com/albums/u217/bloodyfeetwall/Sakura1.jpg * http://www.narutowallpaper.biz/images/wallpapers/sakura-chan-small.jpg * http://www.nautiljon.com/images/perso/grandes/Naruto/sakura_haruno.jpg * http://www.absoluteanime.com/naruto/sakura%5B3%5D.jpg * on her article in Wikia ** You're welcome. Which image did you choose? -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 13:28, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Marine Dragon I created the Marine Dragon in the patterns needed to be wonderful and effective, if you pretente monstar a Booster Pack or a specialist in Deck Water Monsters, it will be a "hand-to-wheel". Thank you for your comment. Block... Well that sucks. If he used your IP, you would have to use the same computer.If I remember correctly you go to a public library, right? If you do you may want to log out if you don't already, or find another source (Yes I know that sounds stupid, Airblade go buy a freaking Computer XD). Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 16:58, 14 September 2008 (UTC) * Don't ask me, and yes I did but I'm not going to post him until he appears in the fanfic. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 17:06, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ** It's not going anywhere, is it? Change is better (it helps generate ideas, thats why I do different cards constantly). Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 17:09, 14 September 2008 (UTC) *** It was a joke, you know haha XD. If I were you, I would start some new ideas. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 17:23, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Byakugan & Sharingan Wouldn't it be wise if those cards' lores are changed to match their users? Sharingan for Uchihas and Kakashi, not just for Sasuke and Itachi. Byakugan for Hyuugas, not just Hinata and Neji. -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 12:49, 15 September 2008 (UTC) * Oh. Sorry....about those. -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 03:55, 17 September 2008 (UTC) thanks thanks The Individual Eleven Throughout my research on the topic, I have found out these facts about the Individual Eleven: * The names (which are listed for easy searches) * That they are named after A: An organization from Ghost in the Shell; and B: the May 15 incident. * They have made attacks to Wikipedia, Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia, Pokemon Encyclopedia and Wookiepedia, in addition to this site. There may be others I may not have found. * They are a bunch of (insert poor comment here)s who delight in causing problems for Wiki staff. First they copy a statement over previous articles, and then they claim it is for user rights. Occasionally, they move pages around to those with unacceptable names. * They plan on doing something (if my calculations are correct) October 9th of this year. * You may already know this, but their e-mail is theindividualeleven@hotmail.com. I'm just glad I don't have my e-mail on this site. * Attacks are usually between Wiki time 19:00 - 20:00, although some have occurred past 21:00 The moment I find out what the MDNL is, I'll post it. Chaos_josh 21:16, 16 September 2008 (UTC) * I think their "bible" is really just an essay from Ghost in the Shell. As for , I think it's just because he's an active sysop on the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia. Chaos_josh 21:13, 17 September 2008 (UTC) ** I think that they say that we can't stop them is that it may be one person with multiple IP addresses. Chaos_josh 20:57, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Yes I have worked in the Structure Deck 001 - The Forces of WIND and New Types Promos Pack (completed). Still missing 12 cards to complete the Structure Deck 001 - The Forces of WIND. I loved your cards, are very creative. Congratulations! W H A T.... I havent been on for 1 mounth(Dunno how much but its long!) is just putting all on me i dont know how to do somthing with a IP! I DUNNO WHAT IT IS!!!(but i know its a adress for the comp but nothing other!!) Its horrible to blame things on old friends..... :( trust me!!! I DIDNT DO IT!! i mean it if i do, then my father or brother have been on because i dont know this and what happend to my friend!!!! Check my talk page we were friends!!! Its not true that i used his IP adress!!! Test me, or some IQ Test on Computer!!! I dunno nothing, the only thing i doed before he got blocked where talking about how i can show my username as a link!!! (Like thisLars132 19:30, 19 September 2008 (UTC)) This is terrible i dont know this guy where like this, he seemed as a pretty cool guy and when he suddendly blame things on a not-inside this theme!!! i couldnt stop crying because of this..... (NO IM NOT A CRYBABY IM JUST SAD BECAUSE PEOPLE ALWEYS BLAME ON ME!!!!) Thank u for ur understanding (I hope) Good wishes Lars132 19:30, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Dragon Images Info copied off of Mick13's User Talk. * Sure! What is it?Mick13 21:49, 20 September 2008 (UTC) * Hm....I don't know.Mick13 21:56, 20 September 2008 (UTC) * Then Wind Dragon should be #2 & Cyclone Dragon should be #1 Dragons 1st picture for Cyclone, 2nd for wind. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:50, 20 September 2008 (UTC) * No, I have had it since april. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 23:28, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ** No I did not put that there, and thank you for removing it. (I thought you meant the edit count part of my signature). Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 23:31, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Ultimate Dragons 1 for Cyclone, 2 for Wind. -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 01:54, 21 September 2008 (UTC) My Suggestion Picture #1 for Wind Dragon, because the lines and the color seems more like a personification of wind. #2 for Cyclone, because it's flying; but I don't really like that picture too much. --Flytdais 19:47, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Community Page I have no clue how the community page is listed. For all I know, it could be at random. I don't edit it, so I'm not that concerned. Chaos_josh 00:38, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Hi. Just wanted to say hi. BTW do you like my new sig?GaMerX 18:13, 23 September 2008 (UTC)